


Song: Heaven In Hiding by Halsey

by pourquoi



Series: "Can't Be Happening: The Playlist Fics" [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, WOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pourquoi/pseuds/pourquoi
Summary: Spring Break, an empty house, and mac and cheese._____________________________________________________The Playlist Fics are a collection of fics/ficlets inspired by songs sent to me on Tumblr from my Nurseydex playlist (Can't Be Happening) or also just songs that make people think of Nurseydex.To suggest a song, come talk to me on Tumblr @erinpourquoiMore info at the end of each story!





	Song: Heaven In Hiding by Halsey

 

Dex watched him from the counter. He was staying at Nursey’s for spring break, while Nursey’s mom was on vacation with her girlfriend. Nursey had been invited, but he figured Cara and his mom deserved a romantic get away. He also figured  _he and Dex_  deserved a romantic get away. Thus, they were in his empty brownstone in Manhattan,  _alone_  for the week. Nursey had already decided it was the best week of his life and it was only Tuesday.

Nursey poured the mac and cheese noodles into the pot and gave it an experimental stir before reaching down to set the timer for 10 minutes. Forgetting mac and cheese was a tragic mistake he’d made before. After making sure that his midnight snack would survive, Nursey turned around…and proceeded to practically slip on his socks. He caught himself on the counter.

Dex sat on the island. His freckled, muscular legs went on for miles, swishing back and forth as he leaned back onto his splayed hands. He was wearing _Nursey’s_  navy t-shirt —which incidentally paired nicely with his hair— and striped baby blue and white boxers. That was enough to cause Nursey’s heart to stop for a minute, but what literally almost floored him was the way Dex was  _looking_.

As cliché as terms like “bedroom eyes” and “eye-fucking” were, Nursey had no other words for the hungry look Dex was giving him. The air, which Nursey had thought was cool before, suddenly felt warm and thick around him.

Nursey cleared his throat. “Well, well. Aren’t you looking nice and sweet over there?”

Dex smirked slowly, tilting his head. Nursey was having trouble swallowing. Dex opened his mouth lazily to answer.

“You know how you’re the confident one?” he asked, voice as lethargic as his movements.

“Am I?” Nursey feigned disbelief, leaning against the counter across from his defense partner.

But Dex wasn’t wrong, exactly. Nursey was just better at “faking it ‘till he could make it” or whatever. Dex wasn’t  _un_ confident, he was mostly just shy. Nursey found it endearing though, all those soft blushes and small smiles.

Dex rolled his eyes before answering.

“You know you are, asshole.”

Nursey shrugged and moved forward to frame Dex with his arms. “Sometimes.”

Dex reached forward to wrap his own arms loosely around Nursey’s waist.

“Hmm. Sometimes,” he mocked, opening his legs a little to allow Nursey to drift closer. His eyes now issued a challenge. Nursey never could refuse a challenge from Dex.

While Dex in the bedroom was a pretty… _liberated…_ Dex in general, this was different. Nursey was unsure where this surge of confidence was coming from, but the tables had definitely turned. Nursey got with the program, more than willing to let that happen. Dex held him lightly— oh so feather lightly. And everywhere his fingers lingered left electricity in their wake. Nursey leaned forward to kiss him, but Dex kept his lips  _firmly_ shut.

 _More,_  Nursey thought, surging forward to try and deepen the kiss. Nursey licked at his mouth impatiently, but Dex pulled back. Nursey chased his mouth.

“Hmm, Derek Nurse that’s not very  _chill_  of you,” Dex was practically purring.

Nursey’s head swirled as desire — hot and biting — wound through him. Dex grasped the back of Nursey’s head with force, pulling their lips together. Dex made him wait for it, but after a minute or two he opened his mouth completely. The kiss was all Dex— teasing with his tongue as Nursey tried to put up a fight; But this was Dex’s show now. Dex teased him, pushing his hands under his white tank top, sliding a finger just under his waist line. Nursey pulled at his navy shirt.

“Want my shirt back,” Nursey managed, pulling at the fabric. Dex laughed.

“Nah. I think I’ll keep it, thanks,” his voice sounded fucking filthy.

Nursey started to protest again, but the sound became a moan on his lips.

Dex kissed down his jaw, tongue soothing fast bites that would definitely leave marks. Nursey’s eyes fluttered.

“If I knew this is how you would react, I would cook more often.” Even as he said it, Nursey struggled for breath, gripping Dex’s thigh with one hand and the island with another.

“Nursey,” Dex grumbled against his neck, “Mac and cheese is  _not_  cooking.”

He tugged at Nursey’s hair and Nursey held on for dear life, surrendering to Dex completely. Dex set the pace, sliding one strong hand into Nursey’s hair and spreading the other over the tattoo on his ribs. Nursey was shaking with want. Dex’s lips found his again, his tongue teasingly toying with Nursey’s. Nursey pressed into the counter. Dex was  _too far, too far, too far, too far._  He tugged, trying to pull his boyfriend  _closer_.

“Impatient,” Dex growled, but he dragged himself forward all the same, closing any of the remaining space between them.

The heat was sending sparks right through Nursey. Dex wrapped his leg around Nursey’s waist, pulling them flush. They were obviously going to need to move this to the bedroom soon, or maybe the couch, because—

A loud beeping sound interrupted Nursey’s thoughts. Dex, tragically, pulled away. Nursey tried to catch his breath.

“What—“ Dex started to ask, before the timer goes off again.

“ _Fuck, whyyyy,”_  Nursey complained.                                                    

He looked back at the boiling pot unhappily. And he was—unfortunately— brought back to a world that wasn’t all about this ginger-haired hidden heaven sitting on his counter in striped boxers.

“Don’t move,” Nursey warned, as Dex dropped his leg.

Dex smirked, and Nursey leaned in to catch it with his lips. Another angry beep had him grumpily pulling away to drag the water off the heat as quickly as possible. He wasn’t very interested in pasta anymore.

* * *

__**The Rules™**  
1\. You [send me](http://erinpourquoi.tumblr.com/ask) a song from [this playlist](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Ferinsusanne%2Fplaylist%2F6qrzdGkHTVnYiIgK03FF5C&t=NTI2Mjg4ZmFkMDc5MTkyNWM1ZmUyNzAyOGU1ZGZlMDJiNTZkYTM4MCw2azA4VWI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AF8bitmESXLKPJ8wlqFcaaQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Ferinpourquoi.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163667454599%2Fcant-be-happening-the-playlist-fics&m=1) and I write a Nurseydex ficlet about a word, lyric, feeling, etc   
2\. You can also suggest songs that you think should be on the playlist. I’ll add it if I like it and write the fic.   
3\. I can’t write that they’re just singing the song more than let’s say…three times? Bc that’s just cheating.  
4\. Y'all can send suggestions with the songs but it’s okay if I don’t use them. I most likely will though

 _Other stuff:_  
\- Probably won’t get super smutty just cause people I know might see it? But also some of these songs are saucy™ so maybe?  
\- Generally, I don’t do AUs. Not my cup of tea most of the time. But again, some of those songs super lend to it so, no promises either way!

_Find the rest under the tag “the playlist fics”_


End file.
